


Home Sweet Home

by enesnl



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/pseuds/enesnl
Summary: jeongyeon returns home from tour to a warm welcome from sana and momo.poly. not smut





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> hello! never written poly before but jeongsamo has been on my mind lately so i quickly churned this out. lemme know if u like it~

Sana and Momo were lying down on the sofa watching Saturday morning cartoons with half-lidded eyes and even breaths when a lock clicked from the front door, disrupting the peace. An overzealous Jeongyeon peeped her head from behind the wall into their line of sight, smiling at the view of her cuddled lovers.

"I'm baaaaack!" She ran over and plopped on top of the both of them, planting a quick peck on each and ruffling their hair. 

Sana and Momo chuckled, lazily grinning and leaning their heads into the embrace. "Welcome home." They pressed their lips respectively to either side of Jeongyeon's cheeks. Momo's kiss was soft and sweet and full of love. Sana's kiss reverberated through the lulled air with a giant 'mwah!'

Jeongyeon beamed unabashedly at the show of affection, placing her hands behind their heads to keep them close for just a little bit longer. 

"You were gone for so long this time," Sana whined, pouting and placing another trail of small kisses down the side of Jeongyeon's face and ending where it met her earlobe, nibbling on it thereafter.

Jeongyeon sighed in bliss, giving a wistful smile as her eyes glossed over, welling up with a cornered tear. "I know, the tour was more successful than the company thought so we added more dates. For the fans, you know?" She squeezed both of their arms tighter around her. "I missed you two so much, though."

Momo nodded, punching her lightly. "Next time you leave, we're going to throw an extra big celebration to prepare ourselves." She leaned her head onto Jeongyeon's shoulder, exhaling. "The place becomes a pigsty when you leave," she chuckled. 

"Yeah, I can see that," Jeongyeon remarked, gazing at the empty candy wrappers strewn across the coffee table and the various pieces of popcorn settling on the rug underneath.

Sana and Momo laughed, embarrassingly rubbing their napes. "Yeah, we got a little.. carried away last night." Sana's cheeks tinted a light pink. "See, this is what happens when you're not here to ground us." She gave another set of kisses atop Jeongyeon's head, craning her head to exude extra force into them, bouncing enthusiastically with more smooches. 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, but smiled nevertheless. 

"Do you want to order in breakfast? There's still some coffee left in the canister if you want," Momo said. 

"Mmm, I'm in the mood for a hot bowl of samgyetang," Jeongyeon declared, leaning her back against the couch. 

Sana and Momo glanced at each other, hiding their smirks and silently liaising a mission. 

Momo grinned. "You know I'm always up for that." 

Jeongyeon beamed back at her, stretching back upright. "I'll call the restaurant."

Sana's eyes widened, halting her motion. "Let's try a different place. The broth wasn't as good last time."

"Oh, really?" Jeongyeon pondered this. "I think I passed by one on the way, if you want to try that. They looked like they just opened up."

Momo bobbed her head vivaciously. "Yeah, let's do that."

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower while we wait." Jeongyeon kissed Momo on the edge of her lip, whispering, "If the food gets here before I'm done, don't eat everything." Then, she flicked Sana on the forehead, eliciting an indignant expression before she soothed the faux pain away with a lick and a kiss on the struck spot. "Be right back."

Sana and Momo set about actually cleaning their mess, not wanting to burden Jeongyeon, discreetly hiding the plastic bag of last night's delivery in the sink cabinet. Jeongyeon, resembling a sort of monkey-cryptid, stalked into the living room naked, asking why there weren't any clean towels. 

Sana and Momo laughed at her expense upon seeing the arising goosebumps. "Sorry, I put them in the undies drawer," Sana replied. 

Jeongyeon contorted her face as she ambled back, not bothering to comment on the well-known idiosyncrasies.

The food arrived after thirty minutes as they settled around the coffee table, crossing their legs on the rug and digging in. Jeongyeon shared stories of the road as Momo and Sana gazed on with genuine interest, one or the other occasionally commenting on a few anecdotes. 

"There was this one guy, really nice guy, who followed us for I think five dates. On the last night, we talked to him for hours after the concert and invited him to eat with us on our bus. We ate most of our dinners outside on these little foldable chairs, mostly ramen but if we had time we'd stop by whatever restaurant was still open. But I swear, ramen on tour is different from ramen at home. There's just a different feeling to it." Jeongyeon threaded her fingers through her hair, basking at the memory. "God, now I want ramen."

Sana grinned with gleaming, squinted eyes as she hefted herself up. "I'll boil some water."

They carried on through the day as the pot nearly became discolored from the forgotten water and the sun descended behind them. Jeongyeon was too engrossed in recounting her stories while Sana and Momo were too immersed in staring at their returned lover. To their shock, some food even chilled down as they pointed and giggled at the now gelatinous broth. 

"Oh, right!" Jeongyeon dashed toward her suitcase, pulling out a grocery bag of regional snacks. "I figured we could try these while watching that new horror that came out." Sana and Momo shared a look with each other again as they agreed, caressing each other's thumbs underneath the table. 

"Great! I'll look up some showtimes, then." 

Despite the rewatch, Sana still screamed at every jump scare while Momo just deadpanned, ceaselessly eating her popcorn. Jeongyeon viewed the screen with glowing, attentive eyes, occasionally sticking her hand into Momo's large popcorn bucket. Just halfway through the movie, her hand reached the bottom as Momo had already moved onto a bag of chips Jeongyeon brought home that they snuck into the theatre. Regardless, with Sana's hand clutching tighter onto hers and Momo's eyes never once leaving the screen, Jeongyeon was so, so glad to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> curiouscat.me/enesnl  
> aff/twitter @enesnl  
> c:


End file.
